


All Fun And Games

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: The story about how Keith and Shiro met and how Keith joined the Garrison





	All Fun And Games

Shiro’s name was always at the top of the flight simulator score list. An impressive 94% control rating, Shiro was the Garrison’s golden student. His walks in the corridors were filled with the hushed whispers of his admirers, hidden smiles and stares. Shiro knew the attention was well-warranted, but he couldn’t help but feel like an animal on display instead of a fellow student. Even his underclass partner, Matt, treated him more like a teacher than a teammate. Was success supposed to be this suffocating?   
The only times he ever really felt like he could breathe is when he traveled into the arcade in the next town over on his free days off. Free from the expectations of the other patrons, he could relax and mess around. The dim lights mixed with the bright clicks and beeps from the games lulled him into a child-like nostalgia, so far away from the rigorous maturity of the Garrison.   
And that’s why he had found himself in the arcade on that rainy summer Sunday. The rain had toned down the volume of gamers willing to be out and about, and only a few lingered around the consoles with blank, indulged stares. That is, except for one boy, fiddling with the puck on the air hockey table. His eyes were intense, as his hands quickly darted the puck around the board. Shiro found himself instinctively walking over to him.  
“Want to play?” Shiro offered. The boy shot a glance up at him, surveying Shiro. The boy’s eyes were remarkably bright, but defensive.   
“I play for money. First game is a $5 bet.” He answered coldly, spinning the puck with nimble dexterity.   
“I usually just play for fun, so how about winner buys lunch?” Shiro countered, trying to seem friendly. He didn’t normally bet, but he was too drawn in to refute a chance to talk to him.  
The boy paused, thinking over the deal. “Fine, one game, winner buys lunch.” He sighed, sliding the tokens into the machine.   
“My name’s Shiro, by the way.” Shiro took his place on the opposite side of the machine, taking the paddle in his hand.   
“...Keith.” The boy answered, as the game flushed air to begin.   
“So, do you live aro-” Shiro was cut short by the sudden click of the puck flying into his goal, giving Keith the first point.   
“Are you going to talk or are you going to play?” Keith asked, adjusting himself for the next round. Shiro hesitated, shocked by the speed of the play, before pulling the puck and placing it back on the table. He was going to need to focus to win this.   
He quickly ducked the puck against the border, sending it shooting back and forth towards Keith’s end. Keith’s eyes darted with it, matching it’s speed and sending it back with an even faster speed back to Shiro. Shiro struggled to keep up, barely able to stop it before it flew back into his goal. He retaliated with a curve shot, but Keith effortlessly shot it back with a perfect response time.  
The game continued on and on, as Shiro fought desperately to keep up with Keith’s speed and nimble shots. Finally it was over, with Keith’s win in a score of 4 to 10. Shiro noticed he was sweating, and his arm was sore from trying to keep up with Keith. Keith still looked as calm as before the game started, grabbing his bag from the floor.  
“Time to pay up.” Keith ordered, gesturing to the nearby food stand. “A hamburger meal set, large drink, extra fries.”   
“Yes, sir.” Shiro chuckled, wondering why he was still in a good mood when he had just had his ass handed to him. Ordering the same for himself, he brought the food to the table Keith had lounged at, as he fiddled with his phone. “One lunch, as agreed.” Shiro offered, sitting across from Keith. Keith looked at him, confused.   
“You want a rematch or something?” Keith asked sharply.   
“No, I’m pretty sure I don’t have enough money to keep going against you. I just want to talk.” Shiro replied, taking a sip from his soda.   
“You’re weird.” Keith’s curt response somehow seemed happier than before, and Shiro felt his heart beat a little harder. Assuming it was the food, he changed the subject.  
“You live around here?” Shiro asked.   
“Sort of, I live in a little house between here and the Garrison.” Keith took a bite of his hamburger, eating eagerly.   
“I don’t know of a lot of houses out in the direction… You’re not talking about that shack, are you?” Surely not that tiny shack that the other students had been betting on when it would collapse on itself.  
“That’s the one.” Keith sighed.   
“Oh. That’s… nice.” Shiro attempted to redirect the conversation in a better direction. “Are you planning to go to the Garrison?”   
“Not really.” Keith’s voice was getting more distant with disinterest. “I’m not exactly a brainiac.”   
“I think you can still get in, I mean you’ve got great reflexes, you could be a fighter pilot.” Shiro suggested, hoping to gain back Keith’s attention.  
“That sounds cool, but I don’t think I could do that, I’m not good with people.” Keith fidgeted with his fries.   
“Everyone’s got things they’re not good at. Like today I found out I suck at air hockey.” Shiro joked. Keith’s cool expression finally broke, revealing a smile.  
“What the heck, that’s so dumb.” He laughed. Shiro felt his chest tighten, unable to breathe. His heart pounded in his chest, and he wondered if everyone’s laughs sounded as nice as Keith’s, or if their smiles looked that handsome.   
“You’ve got some nerve, coming back here after last time.” The unfamiliar threatening tone came from a young man by the doors, glaring at Keith. Keith recoiled back, but didn’t avert his intense stare. The man walked over, towering over the table. “You come into my turf and hustle my mates out of their money and you got the guts to show your sorry face back in here?” Keith stood up, meeting his gaze, making their difference in size far more apparent.   
“I told them what they were playing for before we started, it’s their fault if they sucked.” Keith spat back, gearing himself up for a fight. Shiro darted up to intervene, but not before the man had grabbed Keith by the shirt, hoisting him off the ground.  
“You damned brat, if you want a fight I’ll give you one.” He drew back his arm to punch, and Shiro dove in, tackling him to the ground, causing him to drop Keith. The man reacted quickly, kicking Shiro in the chest, knocking the air out of him. Shiro lurched back onto the ground, fighting for air. “Back off, punk!” The man yelled, kicking Shiro’s chest again. Shiro saw white as he tensed up from the pain, but he struggled back to his feet, readying himself to take him on. Keith had leapt onto the man’s back, latching him in a head lock. The man stumbled backwards, ramming Keith into the wall, as he slid to the ground. Shiro rushed forward, putting all his force into a right hook, sending the man flying into the air hockey table, knocked out. The danger averted, Shiro ran over to Keith, who was coughing for air.   
“Let’s get out of here.” Shiro instructed, quickly assisting Keith up and out the door. They ran down the rainy street, finally finding a nearby cafe to take shelter in. Panting, they hunched over, trying to survey any damage to themselves. “Do I even want to know what that was about?” Shiro asked, catching his breath.   
“I just won some money off his friends, and they got pissed.” Keith explained.   
Shiro laughed, shaking some of the water off of his hair. “I can see what you mean now, when you said you weren’t good with people.” Keith broke into a smirk, before laughing himself.  
“Still think you could use someone like me at the Garrison?” He teased, crossing his arms.  
“Absolutely.” Shiro answered quickly. “Believe it or not it helps to have experience fighting before you join.”   
“Really? Cause it looked like you were getting your ass kicked.” Keith joked.   
“Yeah, second time today.” Shiro answered, chuckling. Keith laughed out, clutching his sides, and Shiro felt breathless again, for an entirely different reason. Shiro took a deep breath to collect himself. “The Garrison does flight simulator tests for civilians who are interested in joining, you should try it. I think the next one is the middle of next month.” Shiro’s voice was serious and gentle. Keith stopped laughing.  
“Are… Are you serious? You actually want me to join?” He asked, his voice suddenly more timid.   
“Yes, I think it’s something you should look into. I think you’ve got real potential, Keith.” Keith’s eyes glittered at the possibility, and for a second Shiro thought they looked like the stars at night.   
“I’ll… I’ll think about it.” Keith muttered after a moment.   
“Well, I think I’ve had a full day, so I’ll be heading back now, but let me know how it goes.” Shiro pulled out his phone. “Can I have your number?”   
Keith nodded, hastily pulling out his own phone. “Um… can you show me how to add you?” Keith asked.   
“What, new phone?”   
“No, I’ve just never needed to add someone before.” Shiro’s heart raced at the thought of being the only contact in Keith’s phone. Keith slid in beside him, as their arms brushed against each other. Shiro struggled to focus on the phones, taking extra care to get Keith’s number right, and adding his number to Keith’s contacts. Keith stared at Shiro’s name in his phone, amazed that he had a contact for the first time. Shiro tried to fight off a blush, shoving his phone back in his pocket.   
“Text me whenever you need me.” Shiro instructed, ducking back out of the cafe, hoping Keith didn’t see the stupid grin on his face. The rain was warm against his face, and he found himself jogging happily to the bus stop, unable to stop smiling, the place on his arm Keith had touched still tingling.  
The weeks passed quietly by, and there was no word from Keith. Shiro caught himself checking his phone over and over, praying for a call or text. But all there was was silence. He wondered what he might have done wrong, or whether he should text first, but he was never able to figure out what to say.   
Two months had passed, as Shiro walked sadly down the halls, still no word from Keith. In fact, there were no words In the hall either, no whispers, no gazes, as he saw a few students rush down the corridor, towards the flight simulator leader board. The students had formed a small mob around the board, the chatter nervous and excited. Shiro stood in the back, and glanced up to where his name usually was.   
Except it was there. Someone had overtaken it, And his chest tighten as he read it.   
#1- Keith Kogane (Control Percentage/ 99%)  
That was unheard of, no one had surpassed 96% in the history of the flight simulator. Shiro felt his jaw drop, unable to process it. He felt a small tap on his shoulder.  
“Does this mean you owe me lunch again?” The teasing voice made his heart skip a beat, as he turned to see Keith in a Garrison uniform, smirking up at him. Shiro felt his face heat up as he slid down the wall behind him. “You okay, Shiro?” Keith asked. “Or should I say, Commander?” Shiro felt his face was about to explode, as he covered it with his hands, wondering if his heart was going to stop from going so fast.


End file.
